<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salaisuuksia by WienGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924658">Salaisuuksia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl'>WienGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La amarga derrota de Isaak en Atlantis no hace más que recordarle diferentes experiencias de su pasado que quisiera olvidar además, la constante presencia de Hyoga es un fantasma que no lo deja en paz por mucho que desee. Historia que explora el pasado de Isaak y un futuro que se ve incierto y sin rumbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sorrento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salaisuuksia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Villinhaka, Finlandia</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Pasaba del mediodía cuando llego a la casa de una sola planta ubicada al final de la silenciosa calle, la gente lo veía pasar y murmuraba a sus espaldas, él oía a lo lejos las voces de los vecinos que aún lo reconocían, sin embargo Isaak ignoraba todos los comentarios incluso los amables saludos de buenos días que llegaban a su izquierda y derecha. No deseaba hablar con nadie esa mañana así que pasó de largo hasta llegar a la puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La construcción alargada de una sola planta, paredes claras y techo a dos aguas se veía silenciosa tan solo iluminada por el sol del verano sobre si. El joven toco la puerta esperando recibir una respuesta, sin embargo pasados algunos momentos nadie abrió, tras un par de segundos más volvio a llamar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nadie vive en esa casa joven —le informó un vecino desde la casa contigua—. Lleva deshabitada varios años.</p>
<p>—¿Sabe dónde está la Señora Toiviainen? —pregunto Isaak algo confundido por la ausencia de la habitante de la casa—. Le avisé por carta que vendría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El vecino muy amablemente se acercó a Isaak dejando lo que hacía, ahí observó la extraña forma de vestir del joven delante de él; un chico más o menos alto de cabellos verdes que había perdido un ojo, el izquierdo y cuya cicatriz lo hacía ver amenazante y poco confiable. El vecino lo miro por un momento antes de darle más información como queriendo buscar algo familiar en aquel chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto… tu eres su hijo Isaak. No te reconocí, ¡cómo has crecido! —respondió aun más amable y calmado—. Tu madre falleció hará unos dos años, lo siento mucho. No hubo forma de localizarte y la velamos entre los vecinos de la calle, desde entonces nadie ha visitado su casa.</p>
<p>—Entiendo... gracias por esa atención. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak miró por debajo del tapete de la puerta, bien recordaba que su madre tenía la mala costumbre de dejar una copia de la llave ahí, y ahí estaba. La pequeña e imperceptible llave sucia por el paso de los años estaba bajo el tapete. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si gustas puedes venir a tomar café, te ves cansado —dijo el hombre señalando su casa a pocos metros de ahí.</p>
<p>—Le agradezco, pasaré mañana si gusta. La verdad, hoy quisiera descansar un poco puesto que he viajado por dos días sin descanso hasta acá.</p>
<p>—Te esperamos entonces, feliz tarde —el vecino se retiró de ahi dejando a Isaak con sus pensamientos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven entro en la casa y estaba todo tal cual lo vio la última vez que estuvo por ahi. La cocina hacia la izquierda, el comedor, la pequeña sala y las habitaciones a la derecha todo a su alrededor se veía oscuro por las cortinas que no se habían descorrido desde hacia tanto tiempo dando un ambiente aun más desolado. Claro que todo estaba descuidado y polvoriento pero ahi estaba en su casa luego de ocho largos años de ausencia entrenando en Siberia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cerro la puerta tras de sí y fue directo al sofa, necesitaba sentarse por un momento ya que estaba realmente cansado pues hacia no mucho se encontraba peleando contra Hyoga en el templo de Atlantis y ahora estaba en casa deseoso por un poco de paz tras su amarga derrota. Miro el techo por un momento viéndose así mismo agonizante en los brazos del santo del cisne quien lo remató con su mejor técnica a él, a él. Se llevo la mano a la frente, seguía sin poderlo creer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo lo que más lo desconcertaba fue que él se creyó muerto. Creyó morir al pie del pilar del Ártico y todo se volvio oscuridad sin embargo, poco después, despertó en una playa soleada en alguna parte de Grecia viendo el sol brillante sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Su mente viajó tres semanas atrás a aquel extraño suceso de “resurrección” que él y los otros marinos vivieron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es la gracia del Dios Poseídon --decía Sorrento con un tono que claramente iba más allá de la gratitud—. Sabe lo leales que le hemos sido y no nos dejo a la deriva.</p>
<p>—¿Realmente piensas eso? —Isaak le respondió seco y con un tono que denotaba su desacuerdo con esa idea.</p>
<p>—¿No piensas igual? El no duda de nuestra lealtad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak miraba y miraba a su colega tratando de encontrar esa fidelidad que este profesaba y que, siendo honestos, empezaba a resultar enfermiza. ¿Cómo serle fiel a un dios que solo apareció para mandar y, al final, perdió la batalla vergonzosamente? Él y los demás marinos aparecieron en Atlantis de la nada y ya tenían una batalla en puerta. Isaak no era fiel a Poseidón exactamente, él era fiel al Kraken y nada más. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sorrento, el dios ni siquiera iba a reencarnar ¿no recuerdas? Fue dragon marino el que organizó todo y nos llevo a una guerra innecesaria.</p>
<p>—Eso mismo Isaak —volvió a repetir—, él supo al final que la batalla no era planeada por los dioses e intercedio por nuestras vidas en el Olimpo. Por eso volvimos, Poseidon es nuestro auténtico dios y le debemos nuestra vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No quiso seguir discutiendo con él, no llegaría a nada en ese momento ni en cien años. Camino más de prisa deseando que su molesto colega tomara su camino y lo dejara en paz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te marchas tan rápido?, ¿no irás a ver al dios a su residencia? —preguntó Sorrento extrañado.</p>
<p>—Es correcto. Nada tengo que hacer ahí importunando a un joven que, seguramente, tiene otras actividades que hacer. Ya nos veremos luego.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde irás? —insistió.</p>
<p>—A ver a donde… —respondió cortante.</p>
<p>—Isaak...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin decir más se retiro de ahí y ya no supo ni de Sorrento ni de algún otro marino en los siguientes días sin embargo esto no le afligía ya que no deseaba la compañía de ellos, en especial, la del hombre que se hizo pasar por Dragon Marino; él que lo había arruinado todo. El momento de gloria que pudieron haber tenido se fue al traste por la ambición personal de aquel sujeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Maldito seas Dragon Marino —masculló entre dientes caminando despacio por la habitación—. Espero, al menos, haya recibido su merecido por jugar así con mis ideales de justicia. Por mancillar el nombre del dios y el nuestro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conoció a Kanon, Dragon del Mar, en Atlantis. Este llego en compañía de Sorrento a la Sala donde en pocos días se presentaría el dios Poseidón. Dragon Marino se había encargado de reunirlos en el templo del mar gracias a su cosmos que los mando llamar, les mostro el camino al templo y sus futuras escamas. Isaak sabía reconocer las malas intensiones y aquel hombre las tenia a flor de piel, aunque dejo de lado su intuición, por dentro sabía que algo podrido habitaba en el alma de Kanon sin embargo no podía deducir qué exactamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El Marino del Ártico —le dijo autoritario—, tu deber será la defensa del pilar. Dentro de no mucho se desatará la gran guerra contra el Santuario. Necesitaremos la fuerza de todos para defender el templo y al dios Poseidón. Él es nuestro único dios y le debemos fidelidad.</p>
<p>—Entiendo, daré lo mejor de mi.</p>
<p>—¿Tu nombre y tu escama?</p>
<p>—Isaak de Kraken.</p>
<p>—Excelente —sin decir más se retiro de la sala dejándolos solos—. Mi nombre es Dragon Marino y estoy al frente de esta operación. Apenas lleguen los demás marinos nos reuniremos para revisar y planear la futura guerra Santa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos lo miraron sin decir más ni poner objeciones ni nada ya que aún no tenían todo el panorama de lo que enfrentarían. Isaak miro a su nuevo colega quien permaneció en la sala mirando el trono del Emperador. Aquel magnífico mueble que, dentro de poco, ocuparía el dios del mar y se alzaba imponente al final del salón del trono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Este marino en especial tenia un porte y actitudes diferentes a los demás marinos, a simple vista, demasiado ingenuo para el puesto que ocupaba y el que portara una flauta como arma de defensa era de lo más extraño y poco práctico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Parece que formaremos parte del mismo ejercito —dijo cortes—. Soy Sorrento.</p>
<p>—Eso parece, Marino. Mi nombre es Isaak —respondió con poco interés.</p>
<p>—Un gusto en conocerte, nos veremos más tarde.</p>
<p>—Claro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo vio salir del Salón del Trono sin decir nada más, a partir de ese momento no sería la ultima vez que cruzaran palabra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak fue directo a la que fuera su habitación y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire fresco. Era extraño pero la ausencia de su madre pesaba aunque no la hubiera visto en todo ese tiempo, aun la recordaba claramente luego de tantos años: una mujer ya mayor que apenas logro tener un hijo luego de mucho esfuerzo. Ella lo trataba excepcionalmente, lo quería mucho y él a ella. Su padre murió poco después de nacer él así que no pudo conocerlo pero llevaba su nombre en su honor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, una noche en medio del cruel invierno ella no pudo hacer mucho por un enfermo Isaak cuya fiebre la sobrepasaba, hizo lo mejor que pudo llamando al médico local quien la orientó para bajarle la fiebre y con eso el chico estuvo bien. Aunque no fue nada realmente grave ella había quedado muy afectada por esa experiencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Soy una mujer vieja Isaak, imagina si hubieras muerto por la fiebre. No sabría que hacer.</p>
<p>—Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes —luego de abrazarlo le narró alguna de las peripecias de su padre a fin de aminorar su propia tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papá fue marinero mucho tiempo y, durante sus años de trabajo, visitó muchos lugares también conoció a muchas personas así como leyendas de varios sitios. Fue su madre quien le habló del Kraken por primera vez, de la gran bestia mitológica escandinava mostrándole algunas láminas en los libros que tenía en casa. El joven tenía muy grabado uno en particular dibujado por Pierre Denys de Montfort y hecho en 1801, era una de las láminas que más quería y atesoraba pidiendo a su madre una copia enmarcada en su habitación para ponerla junto a la repisa que tenia la coleccion de textos mitológicos sobre la criatura que logro juntar en esos años de infancia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así fue que lleno su cabeza de ideas apenas aprendió a leer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lamina enmarcada aun colgaba de la pared sobre su cama, el joven se acercó a ella mirándola con nostalgia y algo de pena, aquel ser representaba todo lo que ansiaba volverse de adulto: justo y despiadado. Un ser marino que no se tocaba el corazón ante nada, pensó que sería igual que él al crecer pero la ultima batalla le habia demostrado cuán lejos estaba de su ideal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak el humano poco tenía que ver con el Kraken mitológico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese momento una melodia que conocía muy bien se metía por la ventana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Isaak se quedo inmovil por un momento; era la música de una flauta. Su corazón dio un respingo asomándose rápidamente por la ventana descorriendo la cortina con rapidez, sin embargo la música venía de una casa cercana. Desde la ventana pudo ver a la mujer mayor que que vivía en la casa de atrás y que buscaba otro vinilo en lo que parecía ser su coleccion colocada en alguna parte de su sala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ahí está —se dijo el joven con molestia—. Esa maldita melodía de Bach que él tan bien interpretaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak escuchó a Sorrento interpretar la misma canción en uno de sus interminables ensayos musicales frente a su pilar. Una y otra vez repasaba las mismas tonadas sin cansarse, este se acercó mientras tocaba escuchando por un momento aquellos sonidos sin poderlos apreciar realmente puesto que no tenía educación musical más que lo básico que logró aprender en el colegio mientras pudo asistir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto el flautista cortésmente deteniendo su práctica.</p>
<p>—En realidad no, solo vine a quejarme porque tu ruido se oye hasta mi pilar —respondió lo más descortés que pudo.</p>
<p>—Vaya, eres el primero que llama ruido a una pieza de Bach. Solo por ese comentario tan ofensivo la tocaré el resto de la tarde así aprenderas a apreciarla —respondió mordaz y con un tono que denotaba su enfado</p>
<p>—¿Disculpa?</p>
<p>—La música clásica no es ruido sabes, solo los oídos privilegiados son capaces de entenderla —afirmo sin siquiera mirarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorrento no dijo más y, de ahí en adelante, a diario interpretaría por horas un Minuet y Badinere de Bach hasta que Isaak, literalmente, se aprendiera cada nota. El joven marino de Kraken llego a acostumbrarse a Bach entre otros con el paso de los días, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, Sorrento era realmente bueno con ese instrumento dejando ver que no se trataba de un chico normal sino un joven virtuoso que constantemente era invitado a la sala del Emperador Poseidon para deleitarlo con su música.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es increíble como pierde el tiempo con esa cosa, me desespera —decia dragon marino con desprecio—. En lugar de que entrene como debe solo toca música infernal una y otra vez.</p>
<p>—Pues parece que esa música que llamas infernal es su arma de defensa, ¿no crees? Quizás encontró como usarla a su favor —replico Isaak ya molesto con la actitud de su colega.</p>
<p>—No digas tonterías, los puños son las armas no un tubo que emite ruidos horrendos. ¿Sabes que hará cuando tenga que combatir? ¡Golpeará al enemigo con la flauta hasta dejarlo aturdido!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se retiro de ahi a los pocos segundos de emitir tan cruel juicio haciendo que Isaak realmente sintiera incomodidad al estar en presencia de este, de verdad que no le gustaba Kanon por su alma retorcida y su personalidad tóxica, un ser como Kraken se lo habría comido enseguida pero el marino era la mano derecha del dios y todo el tiempo estaba cerca de él. Pareciera que el dios gustaba de este o bien no lo conocía del todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿En qué piensas? —Sorrento lo vio preocupado sentado al pie del pilar del Artico una tarde luego de uno de sus tantos ensayos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué opinión tienes de Dragon Marino? —fue directo al grano sin rodeos, necesitaba un juicio honesto e imparcial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak siempre habia confiado en su instinto, sabía que este no lo traicionaba pero quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con su colega ¿no confiaba el Emperador lo suficiente en él como para haberlo hecho jefe de todos ellos? El alto mando al frente de los seis marinos y la sirena que estaban presentes en el templo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno pues —respondió el flautista titubeante—, no lo conozco lo suficiente para emitir un juicio pero, por lo que veo, no es de tu agrado ni confianza.</p>
<p>—Es correcto —Isaak estaba por decir todo lo que pensaba sin embargo algo lo hizo detenerse, de pronto, tampoco estaba seguro de que tan confiable era Sorrento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragon Marino siempre estaba cerca de este corrigiendolo aqui y allá aunque Sorrento no lo expresaba en voz alta se notaba a leguas que también lo incomodaba. Se notaba que el flautista solo deseaba estar a solas y tocar la flauta el día entero pero, al mismo tiempo, este lo obedecía sin titubear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así la flauta? —le pregunto directamente tratando de aminorar la tensión entre ambos—. No conozco la música que tocas pero, finalmente, uno termina acostumbrandose a ella —confesó con calma.</p>
<p>—Pues… —el joven pensó un poco antes de hablar—. Tome lecciones por su puesto, todos los días luego del colegio tomaba largas lecciones de música; supongo que eso pasa cuando tus padres son músicos de profesión.</p>
<p>—Asi que aun viven tus padres.</p>
<p>—Si, les dije que tenía que atender algo antes de continuar con mi carrera músical. Jamás hubiera imaginado ser seleccionado para servir a un dios, si acaso solo soñaba con interpretar para un emperador que viviera en un palacio tan hermoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorrento le narro que tiempo atrás hubo un recital escolar llevado a cabo en la sala más hermosa del Palacio del Hofburg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es el Castillo más importante ubicado en el centro de Viena —decía con gran entusiasmo—, jamás había estado en él, solo lo había visto por fuera. Claro que en mi país, Austria, hay castillos hermosos pero ese tiene algo que lo hace diferente y el tener la oportunidad de tocar en un recital así fue algo más que un sueño.</p>
<p>—Imagino que tocar para el dios Poseidón se le compara, ¿no? </p>
<p>—Si, el dios tiene una majestuosidad y porte salidos de una antigua corte imperial. Solo faltan las mujeres con amplios y largos vestidos de fiesta, los cortesanos con pelucas blancas y los grandes maestros como Mozart y Bach interpretando musica hermosa— cerro los ojos por un momento e Isaak podría jurar que se imaginaba sus propias palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De verdad pareciera que Sorrento había escapado de un cuento de hadas o algo similar, Isaak no lograba entenderlo pero comenzaba a tenerle aprecio al joven; era alguien diferente y fresco que, en muchas formas, transmitía una sensación de paz única y diferente invitandolo a olvidarse de lo demás. En ese momento interpretó otra melodía para flauta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Serás el primero en escuchar esta composición —levantó la flauta con cierto orgullo llevándosela a los labios—, antes de venir al templo del mar pase una buena cantidad de horas en casa practicandola, es el Solo de la flauta parte del concierto para flauta y arpa compuesto por Mozart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El marino quedo impresionado por la melodía tan bella. Igual de bella que su colega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mente de Isaak regresó al presente tras sacudir un poco la cabeza y cerrando la ventana de golpe, habia tenido suficiente de Bach y la música en general porque aquella música le traia malos recuerdos y Sorrento estaba en ellos. No podia negar que la paz que le transmitía el joven músico era indescriptible, una paz que incluso alguien como él podía apreciar y añorar. Ahora que estaba en la soledad de su casa le hacia falta un poco de paz mental.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Observó la lamina del Kraken sobre su cama, la miro buscando en ella la motivación para recuperar sus ideales de justicia, aquellos ideales que concluyo tenía el Kraken al momento de atacar algun barco pirata en la antiguedad; mismos ideales que le había tratado de infundir su maestro quien yacía muerto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Maestro Camus —pensó con enojo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No quería pensar en la batalla perdida en el pilar del Artico pero ahi estaba, esa era su gran derrota que le hacia cuestionarse si el entrenamiento había valido la pena, si el dejar su casa había valido la pena. El joven golpeo violentamente el escritorio de la habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Para que tanto maldito esfuerzo, eh! —gritó frustrado— ¡De nada sirvio! El discípulo favorito me derroto, al final el resultó ser mejor que yo. El gran Hyoga al que salvé y termino siendo digno de la armadura de Cygnus ¡mientras yo me pudría dentro del mar helado en la maldita Siberia! —se dejo llevar por la ira, una ira que le venía desde lo más profundo de su persona y que no había podido salir en todos esos días.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese momento sintio como un cosmos le llamaba, alguien quería comunicarse con él, Isaak sabía de quien se trataba y no tenía deseos de hablar con esa persona. Alguien <em>non grato</em> que esperaba se cansara de llamarlo y desistiera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Vamos Isaak, responde —la voz de Hyoga era clara a través de su cosmos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven no respondió, despreciaba a su colega. Sus ideales, su fe a la diosa Atena, su amor incondicional por sus muertos; su persona en general le parecían de lo más chocante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me dijeron que fuiste a Grecia a visitar a nuestro maestro. Yo estaba en el Santuario en esos momentos y me hubiera gustado verte. Me gustaría contactarte, me alegra saber que estás vivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquellas palabras le taladraban el cerebro y maldijo el haber visitado aquel desolado cementerio a las afueras del Santuario hacia apenas dos semanas. Mientras pensaba en qué hacer recordó lo dicho por boca de Hyoga. Que Camus había muerto y sus restos descansaban en el Santuario, en el cementerio para los guerreros de élite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak llego sin problemas al sitio no encontrando a nadie en los alrededores, penso que quizás alguno de los guardianes del Santuario saldría de la nada para impedirle el paso pero no, nadie apareció en su camino. El joven no tardo mucho en encontrar el mausoleo especial incluso este tenía la puerta abierta, dentro de este silencioso lugar estaban doce criptas y solo algunas con un símbolo del zodiaco, claramente en honor a los caídos. En la pared de la derecha, ubicada en la esquina inferior izquierda estaba la cripta de Camus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven no supo qué decir, no quería pronunciar a los cuatro vientos lo decepcionado que estaba de su maestro, del hombre cuyas exigencias lo sobrepasaban y que, al final, cayó en manos de su discípulo más problemático.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Quién lo diría… —pensó con desprecio—, Usted fue víctima del sentimental Hyoga, del que tanto se quejaba porque vivía para la memoria de su madre difunta, de ese al que reprendía a diario por lo mismo y del que aparentemente no le tenía fé para completar el entrenamiento. Pensé que Usted, Maestro, sería diferente. Siempre tan frio y calculador en apariencia, pero… creo que me equivoqué —concluyo molesto—. Esos caballeros han matado sin piedad, todo por preservar la paz mundial según ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Quien eres y qué haces aquí Caballero?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak giró sobre si encontrándose con otro caballero a la entrada del mausoleo, se trataba de un joven muy alto de cabello azul y mirada molesta. Se miraron por un momento intercambiando miradas de desprecio, por un momento, Isaak no supo quien era el recién llegado aunque tenía algo que le era vagamente familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Tu eres el amigo del Maestro Camus? —preguntó en voz baja tras unos segundos de reflexión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo lo observó con desconcierto, solo tenía la leve impresión de haber visto a aquel joven en algún otro lado pero no estaba del todo seguro en dónde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--¿Y tú eres…?</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Continuará…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salaisuuksia</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Camus</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Someone take these dreams away</em>
</p>
<p><em>That point me to another day” </em>- Joy Division.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Atenas, Grecia</p>
<p>Dos semanas antes</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Isaak y el caballero recien llegado intercambiaron miradas por un momento, ambos tenían una leve noción de haberse visto en alguna ocasión, en algún momento del tiempo pero no eran capaces de recordar esa fecha o las circunstancias. Como fuera no sería Isaak quien trajera esas memorias al presente, no deseaba recordar nada sobre el desconocido que tenía al frente asi que sin más decidió ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te pregunté quién eres y qué haces aquí? —repitió molesto el recién llegado.</p>
<p>—Eso no te importa caballero, solo he venido a realizar una visita rápida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sentía la mirada de ese hombre sobre su cuello, estaba claro que aquel no se marcharía sin más y no lo dejaría en paz. Termino de colocar las flores en el sostén metálico al lado de la cripta de Camus y miro la lápida cuadrada de piedra por un momento tratando de buscar en su interior algo de simpatía por el fallecido. Tratando de encontrar algún sentimiento positivo en lo oculto de su persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue su madre quien había decidido que este se marchara a Siberia una tarde casi al inicio del invierno. El venía regresando del colegio cuando vio a un joven alto de cabellos largos y azules de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, al principio sintió mucho miedo al toparse al desconocido quien lo miro con severidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Tu eres Isaak, es correcto?</p>
<p>—Yo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak no podia quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules y severos, como si este hubiera hecho algo que molestara al recién llegado y, ahora que lo pensaba con calma, Camus no era mucho más grande que él al momento de reclutarlo; era más un adolescente que un hombre aunque actuara como un Señor adulto y amargado. Al salir su madre de la casa sorprendió al viajero quien al parecer no se esperaba que el chico que este había elegido para ser su discípulo tuviera aun un lazo paterno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quién es Usted, jovencito?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El niño se refugio detrás de su madre mientras esta hablaba con él. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Su hijo tiene un don especial —comenzó a decir luego de pensar un poco, tras elegir cuidadosamente las palabras para convencerla—, lo he estado observando desde hace un par de días, posee un espíritu inquebrantable y estoy seguro de que será un gran elemento para el ejército que defiende a la diosa Atena. La guardiana de la paz y la justicia en este mundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak escuchaba maravillado todo lo que Camus decía, así que ese joven lo estaba reclutando con un propósito elevado y noble. El niño observó por un momento el rostro de su madre a quien le costaba creer todo lo que oía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No le voy a mentir —continuó con seriedad—, como en todo, existe una posibilidad de que él no regrese ya que enfrentará varias pruebas pero, si tiene exito, será condecorado con una armadura. Esa armadura será la prueba de que está calificado para ser un guardián de la paz en este mundo.</p>
<p>—¿Y lo volveré a ver después de ese arduo entrenamiento? —pregunto la mujer con aprehensión.</p>
<p>—No puedo prometerle nada… pero es muy probable que si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Habría dicho Camus las palabras adecuadas que mamá quería escuchar para dejarle al niño? ¿habría mentido? No, por muy duro que fuera Camus no mentía. Aun no sabía si volvería a casa pero estaba con vida y tenía la oportunidad de regresar si así lo deseaba ahora que ya no había más guerras. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y así fue como se despidió de su madre quien le aseguro que esa era una gran oportunidad, que seguir el camino de Camus lo llevaría a hacer grandes cosas que ella no podía ofrecerle. Isaak se llevo unas pocas pertenencias y emprendió el viaje a Siberia con quien sería su maestro los siguientes cinco años. A pesar de lo serio que se veía su futuro Maestro él estaba emocionado por aquella oportunidad y se preguntaba que tenía de especial para haber sido elegido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Asi que fuiste alumno de Camus —la voz de Milo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de nuevo estaba en el mausoleo frente a la cripta de su maestro.</p>
<p>—Es correcto, estuve bajo su tutela hasta hace no mucho. Apenas supe que había muerto.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes cómo murió?</p>
<p>—Si, su asesino me lo dijo hace un par de días —se quedo ausente por un momento—, el maestro que murió a manos de su discípulo… —susurro.</p>
<p>—Asi que entrenaste al lado de Hyoga —comenzó a decir también en voz baja— ¿qué armadura de bronce portas?</p>
<p>—Ninguna. Yo no sirvo a la diosa Atena.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al girar sobre sus talones se encontró cara a cara con su interrogante quien lo miro con enojo. En ese momento algo en el rostro de este le fue familiar a Isaak quien lo analizó con sorpresa también; había visto esos ojos en el pasado, tiempo atrás en Siberia si mal no recordaba: aquel joven fue amigo de su maestro y un par de veces en esos cinco años fue a visitarlo hasta allá. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Como oíste, no sirvo a ningún dios. Si me disculpas —lo dejo atrás caminando hacia la puerta sin darle más explicaciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como sea, a él no le importaban sus asuntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿A que dios sirves y como se que no eres un enemigo? —Milo fue directo al grano ya que nada le garantizaba que aquel extraño no fuese un mensajero del mal.</p>
<p>—Te repito, a ninguno. Solo vine a visitar a mi Maestro. Puedes comprobarlo ya que no poseo ningún tipo de cosmos Caballero, deja de actuar como un paranoico quieres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salio del mausoleo dejando a Milo en la entrada, este lo miraba con escepticismo ya que, era obvio, que no le creía. El caballero escorpión detectó la leve señal de un cosmos; cada cosmos era diferente era cierto sin embargo había algo en el cosmos de un caballero que identificaba a qué dios servia y él estaba delante de un Marino de Poseidón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si el dios Poseidón te ha mandado —inquirió el santo de escorpion listo para ejecutar su golpe contra el recién llegado y mentiroso joven que tenía frente a él— te arrepentirás caballero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak se detuvo por un momento, bien sabía que no era más listo que un caballero dorado que portaba un rango superior a él. Era algo más que le ardía, el no tener semejante conocimiento y no poder hacer mucho contra su oponente ahora que no portaba una armadura o escama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso fue en el pasado —lo miro de frente con los mismos ojos duros que Camus solía poner cuando daba instrucción—, yo no sirvo a ningún dios actualmente. Serví a Poseidón en la gran batalla de Atlantis pero eso ya terminó —y continuó—. No tengo una armadura con la cual defenderme así que si quieres matarme hazlo, eso solo demostrará que Ustedes los caballeros de Atena matan sin control y sin razón alguna.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué dijiste?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin decir más ni mirar atrás se alejo del cementerio con paso rápido, aquella plática fue de lo más molesta e incomoda, ¿quien se había creido ese caballero dorado? Si, igual que aquellas veces en las que iba hasta Siberia desplegando esa actitud altanera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras iba rumbo al poblado más cercano su mente viajo a una ocasión poco más de cinco años atrás. Hyoga tenía poco de haberse incorporado a la instrucción de Camus y apenas comenzaban a conocerlo ya que Isaak llevaba un par de meses más entrenando; cabe mencionar que, desde el comienzo, Camus detectó algo en Hyoga algo que lo sobrepasaba y que sentía que no podría controlarle al chico, no lograría quebrarlo para enseñarle el Cero Absoluto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡¿Rescatar a tu madre muerta?! —exclamó un enfurecido caballero de Acuario a su pequeño alumno— Asi que esa es toda tu motivación para volverte caballero. No servirás aqui de ninguna forma, los vínculos como ese no son más que un ancla que no te dejará avanzar ni ser capaz de obtener el máximo de tu poder.</p>
<p>—Pero…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al inicio el pequeño Hyoga no tenía argumentos con qué defenderse mientras Isaak solo escuchaba en silencio. Varias noches y sin que Camus se diera cuenta Hyoga lloraba solo bajo las cobijas de su incomoda cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué nuestro Maestro es malo conmigo? —le decía en voz baja.</p>
<p>—Camus no es malo —respondía Isaak pasándole un pañuelo—, él quiere que tengas la mente en el entrenamiento y des lo mejor de ti.</p>
<p>—Eso hago pero, pareciera que para él nada es suficiente —su frustración era tan palpable como la nieve que caía por toda Sajá.</p>
<p>—Trata de esforzarte más y… quizás no deberías ser tan honesto con los sentimientos hacia tu madre delante de él, yo me guardo en secreto todas esas cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Tu mamá aún vive?</p>
<p>—Si, ella se quedo en casa mientras yo estoy entrenando.</p>
<p>—Ya veo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak no entendió entonces como no entendía ahora los sentimientos de Hyoga, su colega vivía con tantas ataduras al pasado y a la gente que conocía que parecía más un barco hundiéndose que uno que hace lo posible por mantenerse a flote. Esa falta de entendimiento era la misma que tenía Camus quien insistía en todo momento en dejar los sentimentalismos atrás y, en apariencia lo habia conseguido con ambos chicos pero solo en apariencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los tres vivían en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad más próxima, ir por víveres era toda una proesa ya que les tocaba atravesar fuertes tormentas de nieve con las compras y entre los tres debían comprar lo necesario para sobrevivir y administrarlo lo mejor que podían. Siendo su maestro tan joven le faltaba experiencia en muchas cosas y se desesperaba con facilidad cuando algo no salía bien como los entrenamientos del diario o cuando los víveres se acababan antes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si bien trataba de no enfadarse delante de los chicos si que lo hacía a solas. Isaak veía que dos que tres noches a la semana Camus tomaba la parca y salía de la cabaña para volver varias horas después, a veces el niño despertaba en medio de la madrugada y Camus no había regresado de sus largos viajes nocturnos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lidiar con dos niños no debió ser cosa fácil —pensaba mientras iba camino abajo ya cerca del poblado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En alguna ocasión se asomo a la ventana esas veces que Camus salía solo para encontrarlo afuera, a pocos metros, lanzando bolas de nieve al vacío mientras trataba de calmarse. Asi sacaba su enojo y frustración o una parte de el.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El caballero con quien se acababa de encontrar en el cementerio apareció una tarde salido de quien sabe dónde, los miro desde el camino cubierto de nieve y se acercó a Camus quien apenas si se alegró de verlo ignorando a los dos chicos que entrenaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sigan en lo que están —les indicó—, ya vuelvo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos niños trataban de concentrarse pero la presencia de Milo los distraía ya que era muy ruidoso. Desde lejos se veía que este iba desde Grecia a Siberia solo para reclamarle a Camus esto y lo otro ya que gesticulaba con las manos, señalaba con el dedo mientras este le respondía casi de la misma forma dándole la espalda y ambos tenian la mirada molesta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Lo único que quiero es que te largues y me dejes en paz! —la voz de Camus se oyó por toda el area haciendo que sus discípulos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían y se acercaran con cautela víctimas de la curiosidad— No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá a reclamarme lo que no pudo ser, lo que sabes que no puede ser. Tengo que completar un entrenamiento de cinco años sabes.</p>
<p>—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —Milo hablaba más alto que Camus y sus palabras retumbaban aun más— ¡Luego de huir de mi, de escaparte de Grecia!</p>
<p>—No seas ridículo, yo no estoy huyendo de nada. Sigo las indicaciones del Patriarca, solo eso.</p>
<p>—¡Eres un mentiroso! Supe que tu mismo pediste tu traslado acá… luego de esa noche, luego de estar juntos aquella vez.</p>
<p>—No lo menciones —Camus desvió la mirada bajando la voz—, no lo vuelvas a mencionar. Eso solo fue… solo fue</p>
<p>—¿Qué fue Camus? ¡Dímelo de frente!</p>
<p>—Fue un error.</p>
<p>—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —lo tomo por el cuello de la parca pero Camus nuevamente desvió la mirada molesto— ¡Como te atreves a decir algo asi!</p>
<p>—Vete Milo, no te lo pediré de nuevo. Solo quiero que te vayas —como pudo se soltó y, sin mirar atrás, volvió con sus discípulos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak se detuvo delante de un local comercial mirando su reflejo en la ventana. No lo había entendido en aquel entonces pero ahora sí que lo entendía: Su maestro y aquel hombre fueron amantes en algún punto del tiempo. Por alguna razón Camus partió a Siberia dejando al otro atrás y este no lo había sabido soportar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso explica por qué después de ese evento Camus pasaba casi todas las noches fuera. ¿Se habría arrepentido de su decisión? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El rostro de Sorrento se asomó en su cabeza pero fue reprimido rapidamente. No quería pensar en el Marino en ese momento, ni después.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Quizás Camus se veía reflejado en Hyoga, de alguna forma, y no podía con eso. Los defectos de su discípulo eran los suyos… aunque, quien sabe. Mi maestro era un hombre muy hermético con sus sentimientos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo aquella visita tuvo efectos negativos durante la siguiente semana en la que Camus parecía estar enfadado casi a diario haciéndolos entrenar largas jornadas desde la mañana y pasado el anochecer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Golpea más duro el bloque de hielo Isaak! —el niño lo volvio a intentar evitando que Camus le llamara la atención de nuevo— ¡Más duro, no quiero volver a repetirlo!</p>
<p>—¡Si maestro!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos chicos tenían miedo de voltear a mirarlo si quiera y ejecutaban cada orden al pie de la letra lo mejor que podían hasta caer rendidos cada noche. Camus apenas si les permitía dormir, Isaak recordaba que iban a la cama pasada la noche y despertaban antes del amanecer no estando seguro de cuantas horas dormía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sucedió que esa misma semana Isaak trataba de nadar lo más rápido que podía para cruzar cierta distancia en el helado mar de Siberia, Hyoga iba detrás de él mientras Camus le exigía igualar la velocidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Nada más rápido Isaak, más rápido!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak ya no sentía los brazos, se le estaban entumeciendo del dolor junto con las piernas. Su cuerpo le pedía detenerse de inmediato mientras que su maestro le exigía más velocidad y dedicación. El niño apenas si veía el final del recorrido cuando, de pronto, perdio el conocimiento sintiendo como se le iban todas las energías, lo ultimo que vio fue el mar delante de sus ojos mientras se desvanecía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese dulce sueño estaba en su casa en Finlandia, despertando en su cama mullida mientras el aroma del desayuno llegaba hasta su nariz, vestía con sus pijamas favoritas y pondrían su programa de TV preferido que vería en el TV de la cocina. Seguro era una mañana de sábado y no habría colegio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Isaak! —la voz de Camus llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo reaccionar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba acostado en esa cama horrorosa en una cabaña en medio de la nada en Siberia. Camus lo veía con mucha preocupación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Al fin despertaste, gracias Atena —dijo en voz baja completamente aliviado— ¿Cómo te encuentras y tu Hyoga?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos discípulos perdieron el conocimiento en medio de aquella competencia marina, ninguno supo como logró su maestro sacarlos del agua y llevarlos hasta la cabaña. Camus se sentó en medio de las dos camas mirándolos con preocupación. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Perdónenme… —les dijo muy apenado— me sobrepase. Daremos por terminado el entrenamiento el día de hoy y mañana podrán tomar todo el dia para descansar. Si quieren quedarse en cama adelante o si prefieren ir a jugar a las cercanías esta bien. ¿De acuerdo?</p>
<p>—Si maestro —respondieron al unísono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La parte positiva de todo fue que el mismo maestro estricto implementó un día de total descanso cada dos semanas de ahí en adelante y jamás volvio a hacer ese tipo de exigencias. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para calmar la mente de Camus que pareciera no lo dejaba descansar ya que, en los días de descanso, Hyoga e Isaak aprovechaban para salir a dar paseos y jugar un rato mientras su maestro se quedaba en la cabaña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era incierto que lo atormentaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El caballero dorado los visitó de nuevo unos años después y en esa ocasión Camus ya no fue tan condescendiente con él. Ambos chicos ya eran más grandes e intentaron no asomarse por la ventana de la cabaña, no querían ver a su maestro discutir con el invitado no deseado. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Siempre que viene ese hombre discuten por horas —decía Hyoga— ¿qué querrá de nuestro maestro?</p>
<p>—Hay gente que no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta —Isaak recogía los platos de la cena sin prestar más atención—. Dentro de no mucho será nuestra prueba final, ¿no estás emocionado?</p>
<p>—Si claro, al fin veremos quién ganará la armadura de Cygnus aunque… —el joven pensó un poco antes de continuar— No quisiera que eso rompiera nuestra amistad.</p>
<p>—De qué hablas por supuesto que no dejaremos de ser amigos. Será una competencia justa y limpia, el ganador portará la armadura de bronce, el perdedor volverá a casa y ya está.</p>
<p>—Lo haces sonar tan fácil y pensar que ya pasaron poco más de cuatro años.</p>
<p>—Cuatro años y medio —completo Isaak—. Nada tiene que ser difícil, competiremos justamente y solo eso.</p>
<p>—En fin… Me daré un baño caliente, hoy fue un día pesado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga se retiro al cuarto de baño mientras Isaak se asomaba discretamente por la ventana viendo a Camus discutir con Milo, esa vez su maestro estaba a una distancia de casi medio metro del otro hombre y cada vez que este se le acercaba Camus iba retrocediendo. No quería que lo tocara por nada del mundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No entiendo por qué insistes —decía Camus casi en tono de súplica—, nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá borrar el pasado.</p>
<p>—Te pedí que me perdonaras en aquella ocasión —el tono de Milo no denotaba arrepentimiento alguno—. Solo quería estar contigo, quería que las cosas funcionaran entre tu y yo.</p>
<p>—Sabías bien que no podía ser y el que hicieras lo que hiciste no iba a cambiar eso.</p>
<p>—Eso fue hace más de cuatro años Camus, es increíble que no lo puedas olvidar.</p>
<p>—Tu, que no sabes aceptar un NO por respuesta tendrás que asimilar mi negativa. Yo no quería nada contigo en aquel entonces y no lo quiero ahora.</p>
<p>—Esa es tu respuesta final ¿correcto?</p>
<p>—Lo es. Eres un buen colega y amigo pero solo eso Milo. Hay otros con quienes congeniarías mejor —Camus le dio la espalda ya fastidiado de que no se fuera de Siberia y lo dejara en paz.</p>
<p>—¡Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado, si ni siquiera me das la oportunidad! Luego de esa noche… pensé que cambiarías de opinión.</p>
<p>—Eso es otra cosa, fue un desliz y un error. ¡Como te lo he repetido todo este tiempo yo no…!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mente de Isaak trajo al presente su recuerdo de Sorrento. Ahora que analizaba la relación de su maestro con el caballero dorado pensó en la similitud entre su relación con Sorrento, la cual empezó cuando fue a reclamarle por la música de flauta que interpretaba una y otra vez sentado delante de su pilar, como de ahí pasaron a ser buenos colegas aunque fue Isaak quien comenzó a verlo de otro modo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El marino de Kraken notaba que su colega tenía algo tan especial, lo detectó casi al inicio pero lo dejo pasar sin embargo conforme pasaron los días previos a la llegada del dios se desarrollo entre ambos una relación de amistad; Sorrento trataba de tener buen trato con casi todos los marinos pero Isaak es con quien mejor se llevaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El emperador Poseidon llegara mañana, estoy nervioso. No imagino que clase de persona es— el joven se tronaba los dedos pero no podía contener su entusiasmo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak se imagino que él sentiría lo mismo si él conociera al Kraken en persona, si pudiera verlo aunque fuera una vez nadando en las profundidades marinas, esbozó una sonrisa discreta mientras veía a su soñador amigo ser víctima de su emoción. Sorrento sabía sacar lo mejor de la situación aunque tuviera cerca a Dragon Marino incordiando. Ese tipo de entusiasmo le gustaba mucho a Isaak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahí se dio cuenta de que también gustaba de Sorrento más que como solo amigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El jefe de los marinos, Dragon Marino, los convocó esa mañana al frente del salón del trono. Los seis se reunieron así como algunos guardias y Tethis, la única sirena de la tropa, todos se juntaron a su alrededor luciendo sus escamas y su mejor actitud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Mañana es el gran dia! El dios Poseidón, emperador de los mares, regresará al reino submarino luego de cientos de años para preparar la guerra santa con Athena. Tenemos que estar preparados para recibirlo lo mejor posible —miró a la sirena ya que sería ella la encargada de ir por él a la superficie y llevarlo hasta el templo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La joven asintió sonriendo discretamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nos reuniremos aquí poco antes del anochecer, el salón del trono será donde nos presentemos ante él, ¿les quedo claro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todos asintieron. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Continuará…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Isaak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Healing the lost</em>
</p>
<p><em>so delusional hollow and vague</em>” - Paradise Lost.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Isaak tenía un papel y bolígrafo sobre la mesa en la cafetería donde estaba sentado pensando que comer. Le escribía a su madre en donde le informaba que volvería a casa, que era momento de retomar el camino donde lo dejo y nada más. Aún no quería entrar en detalles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno… ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer —se lamentó aunque no lo quisiera—, supongo que en casa podré pensar mejor las cosas y decidir qué haré en el futuro —el porvenir le pintaba poco prometedor e intentaba no deprimirse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La cafetería tenía vista a la bahía y desde ahí se podían apreciar las enormes residencias ubicadas al otro lado donde se veía la zona más costosa de la ciudad. Seguramente una de esas enormes casas era la de Julián Solo; el malogrado Poseidón traído por Dragon Marino que fracasó terriblemente contra los caballeros de bronce y la diosa Atena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La realidad era que, pese a que habían jurado fidelidad, varios marinos no estaban del todo convencidos con las capacidades del dios. Marinos como Bian o Leumnades tenían conocimientos sobre caza y batallas así que los planes del Poseidón no les eran convincentes y menos con Dragon Marino al frente, sin embargo el jefe de los marinos los minimizaba indicándoles que solo se apegaran a la estrategia: defender los pilares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El dios en persona se encargara de Atena —decía este— y nosotros defenderemos los pilares así como el templo. Voy a ser honesto, no me interesan sus opiniones tan solo hagan lo que se indica y es todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todos lo miraron en silencio asintiendo, no había otra cosa que hacer más que apegarse al plan y esforzarse por la victoria. Isaak no objeto ni asintió pese a que aquel plan era demasiado básico y predecible, la victoria sería del dios y nada más. Derrotar a los caballeros de bronce no supondría mayor reto y eso era todo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salió molesto del salón seguido de Sorrento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No te ves conforme con los planes de Dragon Marino —susurró tratando de no ser escuchado por nadie alrededor—, ¿no confías en él?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que no —respondió tajante— y creo que no soy el único, ¿no viste la expresión de Bian o de Leumnades? Es obvio que el plan es una tontería, defender los pilares, matar a los santos de bronce ¿y qué más?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos llegaron al pilar del atlántico sur y Sorrento le indico que fueran adentro, a la habitación privada, para charlar sin ser oídos por nadie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que esperabas que el plan de Dragon Marino fuese diferente ¿es así?</p>
<p>—Es correcto, lo que propone si bien es viable es poco. ¡Yo quiero más acción y no solo ocuparme de un simple pilar!</p>
<p>—Creo que estás subestimando la operación. Pese a como sea él, creo que sabe lo que hace y por eso no acepta opiniones de los demás marinos. He oido que ellos tampoco confían.</p>
<p>—No me digas que confías en él —Isaak lo miro con detenimiento—. Ese hombre está viendo por sus propios intereses y a leguas se nota que no le importa el Emperador o nadie más; solo desea hacer esta guerra Santa para su beneficio.</p>
<p>—No confío en él Isaak pero me parece que sabe bien hacia dónde debe ir la batalla y cómo obtendremos la victoria; pienso que no es mal estratega después de todo —respondió Sorrento con algo de vergüenza— aunque todos sabemos que tiene un alma podrida y no hace las cosas por el beneficio del Dios Poseidon.</p>
<p>—Es lo mismo que opina Bian que, pese a todo, sabe lo que hace —confirmo con pesar—¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones, quién es él realmente?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos se miraron por un momento dejando el tema de Dragón Marino de lado y Sorrento se acercó a él despacio analizando las facciones de su rostro haciendo que el marino de Kraken no supiera que hacer o cómo reaccionar ya que no se esperaba esos avances por parte de su colega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No mires mi ojo —le dijo con suavidad—, no me gusta esa cicatriz.</p>
<p>—No me parece fea, es una herida hermosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El flautista tomo el rostro de Isaak y lo contemplo por un momento deslizando sus dedos lentamente, de verdad pareciera que quería memorizar cada línea, cada facción así toco con dulzura la cicatriz de su ojo haciendo que el corazón de Isaak latiera con fuerza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tu rostro es hermoso… no había podido decírtelo —susurró Sorrento—, no importa que no te guste la música clásica o que seas tan desconfiado. Me gustas así como eres.</p>
<p>—Pero Sorrento… yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, Isaak no lo dudó y tomo el rostro de su colega con ambas manos dejando un beso casto en sus labios que fue correspondido, los dos se quedaron así largo rato olvidándose de lo demás. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven se tocaba los labios mientras su mente lo traía de regreso al instante en que estaba sentado delante de una mesa rememorando esos momentos mientras sujetaba la pluma intentando escribir una carta a su madre. Esa no fue la única vez que tuvo encuentros de ese tipo con Sorrento y, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, su colega no solo le gustaba sino que lo había ayudado a mejorar incluso como guerrero, ese amor inocente que ambos se profesaban era suficiente para soportar cualquier guerra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En esos momentos Isaak no necesitaba nada más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Disculpa —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad donde estaba en la mesa de un cafe escribiendo una carta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz era del hombre quien fuera amante de Camus y lo miraba con gravedad. El mismo sujeto del cementerio estaba delante de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó con brusquedad— Te dije que no tengo un cosmos o armadura para pelear contigo —dobló la carta que escribía a fin de que el recién llegado no la mirara.</p>
<p>—No vine a enfrentrentarme a ti. Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo, es referente a Camus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak no vio venir aquello siendo honestos. Ahora estaba tratando de entender como habian cambiado las cosas desde ese momento en que el amante de su difunto maestro lo interceptara en la cafetería para hablar de Camus hasta que regresara a su casa en Finlandia; la mente del joven se fue a las dos veces en las que ese hombre viajó hasta Siberia para reclamarle respecto a la relación entre ambos y como su maestro lo había corrido de ahí a gritos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese momento, de manera bizarra, Isaak asoció la relación entre su maestro y aquel hombre llamado Milo con la suya y la de Sorrento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de haberse besado en la habitación privada del Pilar del Atlántico del Sur las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre ellos siendo honestos, solo la cercanía fue en aumento pese a las veces en las que Sorrento era requerido delante del Emperador para deleitarlo con su música o las veces en las que Dragon Marino iba a su pilar a reprenderlo por dedicar tiempo a ensayar en vez de entrenar o algo que demostrará el por qué estaba ahí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entretener al dios con el ruido que haces con ese horrible tubo de metal es algo que cualquiera puede hacer —le decía con desprecio— ¡Quiero que tengas más dedicación en la guerra que está por desatarse!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven no decía nada y solo asentía pero la furia era evidente en sus ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cómo es que llegaste al tempo del mar? —Isaak hizo esta pregunta alguna vez durante esos días y Sorrento solo sonreía.</p>
<p>—Bueno a mi no me encontró ningún ser mitológico. Sucedió una tarde cuando salía de mi clase en el Conservatorio. He de confesar que me he preparado todas las tardes para presentar el exámen de admision a la Universidad de Musica y Artes Interpretativas que tendrá lugar en unos cuantos meses y me dedico al estudio todos los días como te habrás dado cuenta. Necesito asegurar mi lugar sabes porque desde que entré al bachillerato ese ha sido mi sueño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorrento le narró que aquella tarde al salir de la escuela de pronto la calle estaba sola, la institución estaba ubicada en medio de una ruidosa avenida y en un dos por tres la gente, los autos y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Fue en ese momento en que un fuerte destello se dejo ver delante de él. En ese destello alcanzó a distinguir la figura del Dios, de Poseidon, quien le decía que lo necesitaba en su bando, que cosas horribles pasarían dentro de no mucho tiempo y él era uno de los elegidos para formar parte de su ejército.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es necesario que te traslades al reino de Asgard, al norte de Noruega, ahí está la entrada a mi templo.</p>
<p>—Pero… ¡¿cómo sabre cual es la entrada o en qué parte está exactamente?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz no dijo más dejando al joven Sorrento sin más información para iniciar aquella aventura ya que una vez que el resplandor paso las cosas a su alrededor volvieron a la normalidad. Solo sabía que aquella persona que le había hablado lo necesitaba para un propósito superior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mas padres casi me matan cuando les dije que tomaría un tiempo sabático para atender un asunto personal —le confesó a Isaak—. No lo entendían pero era algo que yo debía hacer, debía venir aquí y luchar al lado de Poseidón y créeme no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Interpretar música para el dios y formar parte de su ejército ha superado mis expectativas, espero que ganemos esta batalla —cerró los ojos como solía hacer dejándose llevar por sus ensoñaciones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak no estaba del todo seguro de los sentimientos de Sorrento hacia él pero sí que lo estaba de la devoción de este hacia Poseidon y, en ese momento, le recordó la devoción que Hyoga tenía por Camus a pesar de lo estricto y rudo que este solía ser con él. Devoción que cayó en fanatismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ojala pudiera ejecutar todas las técnicas que nos enseña nuestro maestro con la misma perfección que él —decía Hyoga con mucha frecuencia luego de los entrenamientos del día.</p>
<p>—Yo creo que lo haces muy bien Hyoga, Camus no te ha corregido últimamente.</p>
<p>—Pero ¿has visto como lo hace él? Es exacto en cada movimiento y cada indicación.</p>
<p>—Claro… —pensaba Isaak sin decir más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así fue como empezó no mucho después de que este se incorporara a la instruccion de Camus en Siberia. Isaak admiraba mucho a su maestro y en como ejecutaba sus técnicas así como en su manejo del cosmos era cierto pero, cada vez que este practicaba algo mostrado por Camus, trataba de imprimirle su sello personal. Era igual con los maestros del colegio, ellos dan la instrucción pero cada alumno busca su propia voz sin embargo Hyoga no lo hacia asi, estaba empeñado en hacerlo igual que Camus en imitar hasta el más mínimo gesto de este cuando usaba el cosmos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No fue una vez ni dos en las que Isaak detectó lo realmente estricto que era Camus con Hyoga, lo veía casi a diario mientras este lo corregía cuando ejecutaba mal alguna instrucción. Parecía que entre más rudo era más impresionado quedaba Hyoga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Vamos Hyoga deja de pensar en tu madre y enfócate!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aunque no lo demostrara siempre Camus exigía que sus alumnos le prestaran atención cada segundo del día, el joven tenia poca paciencia y en ese momento Isaak comenzó a cuestionarse que problemas tendría su maestro con el tema de los sentimientos y la atención, ¿por qué esa aversión a ellos y por qué esa exigencia de atención?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Discúlpeme Maestro —decía con timidez—. No volveré a distraerme.</p>
<p>—Te lo repito Hyoga —le dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza—. Ese sentimentalismo tuyo te traerá problemas en el futuro y te necesito con la cabeza en el entrenamiento cada minuto del día.</p>
<p>—Lo sé Maestro.</p>
<p>—Repite todo el ejercicio desde el inicio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con Isaak no tenía ese problema ya que Camus sabía que este era muy centrado en los ejercicios que le asignaba, que cumplía al pie de la letra las indicaciones y no se distraía con sentimentalismos y fue que así poco a poco Camus comenzó a enfocar su atención en Hyoga y solo en él. El joven finlandés notaba como día a día se volvía parte del ambiente siendo desplazado del mundo que tenían maestro y su discípulo consentido y problemático.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A veces se sentía alienado cuando veía entrenar a Hyoga y como Camus lo corregía sin tomarlo en cuenta, como si de pronto dejara de existir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Isaak, no empieces tú también a estar distraído!</p>
<p>—No Maestro…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak observó a Milo por un momento mientras este tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que él y se preguntó si este sentiría por Camus esa fascinación enfermiza que tenía Hyoga hacia su difunto Maestro; si el caballero dorado lo idolatraba también de esa forma absorbente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué necesitas que hablemos de Camus?</p>
<p>—Creo que recodarás que fui a visitarlo a Siberia unas dos o tres veces —fue directo al grano sin rodeos.</p>
<p>—Es correcto, te recuerdo de aquellas veces —la mesera dejo una taza con café negro delante de Isaak mientras este esperaba a que Milo continuará.</p>
<p>—Camus volvió de Siberia aún más insensible y cerrado que antes, ¿me gustaría saber qué paso con él allá?</p>
<p>—En realidad allá no le paso nada extraordinario —respondió sin más—, el tiempo lo uso únicamente en entrenarnos y era tan estricto con los horarios que no quedaban minutos del día para nada más —decía mientras bebía un poco de café.</p>
<p>—Ya veo… —respondio algo decepcionado.</p>
<p>—La verdad, lo que a Hyoga y a mi nos dejo cuestionándonos es saber qué le ocurrió aquí. El que te gritara que te fueras de Siberia es indicio de que algo malo le pasó en Grecia ¿no crees?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak observó a Milo quien bajo la mirada y no dijo nada más. Camus era frecuentado por un empleado de la tienda de comestibles del pueblo quien, a veces, solía quedarse un poco más a charlar con él y, por momentos, el caballero Acuario parecía disfrutar de esa compañía; de alguien ajeno a su mundo conocido que le hacia pensar en otras cosas. Por un momento Isaak se vio reflejado en Milo: obsesionados con las razones y motivaciones de sus amantes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El noto un cambio similar en Sorrento quien un día prefirió pasar más tiempo en el templo con el dios que con él, el joven flautista poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su compañía, interpretar música para el dios era mucho mas importante y había dias en los que no lo sabía de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo siento —le decía—, me entretuve con el Emperador. ¡Le fascina mi música sabes!</p>
<p>—A mi también me gusta tu música —Isaak le dio la espalda yendo hacia las escaleras del pilar.</p>
<p>—¿No estarás celoso del Emperador, cierto?</p>
<p>—No Sorrento. Debo entrenar un poco, ya te veré luego —en realidad sí lo estaba. Celoso del Emperador y no le gustaba ese sentimiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En momentos como ese entendía por qué Camus actuaba como actuaba, quizás sentía celos de algo o alguien y no deseaba externarlo. O bien, se sentía asfixiado por Milo y prefería la distancia segura de estar a miles de kilómetros de este.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo se reacomodó en su silla aclarándose la garganta mientras Isaak lo observaba como si estuviera escudriñando en el interior de aquel joven. Lo cierto para él era que Camus había pasado por algo en Grecia que lo habia obligado a marcharse tan lejos y a correr a su antiguo amante de su casa. ¿Milo habría tenido algo que ver?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No quisiera meterme en lo que no me importa —comenzó a decir—, pero creo que tu sabes qué le paso a Camus. Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta porque, como te digo, en Siberia no aconteció nada extraordinario así que pienso que la respuesta a la pregunta la tienes tú.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Milo supo que tenía razón, que lo que fuera que el caballero dorado quisiera saber ya lo sabía. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Con tu silencio es suficiente —retomó el marino—, creo que eres responsable de los fantasmas que atormentaban a mi maestro todas las noches y lo hacían levantarse de la cama de mal humor.</p>
<p>—A él ya lo atormentaban varios fantasmas aún antes de conocerme —respondió—, no soy totalmente responsable de las cosas que haya vivido en Grecia o antes de venir a vivir aquí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak lo observó con severidad sin responder nada. Milo era parcialmente responsable de la infelicidad de Camus pero responsable a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, Camus también tenía cierta culpa al no dejar ir esos vínculos o malos recuerdos que lo persiguieron hasta el fin de sus días y él mismo se cuestionó si no era mejor dejar ir la memoria de Sorrento ya que caería en el error de parecerse tanto a su maestro como a Hyoga y al hombre que tenía enfrente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizás el que perdiera la batalla contra el cisne no había sido solo casualidad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La última vez que ese hombre había pisado Siberia hizo que Camus, al día siguiente, se viera con el empleado de la tienda local y no volviera hasta muy entrada la noche; solo esa vez descuidó la parte final del entrenamiento de sus dos discípulos. ¿Camus se habría vengado acaso, habría querido reescribir alguna memoria? No lo sabía pero algo le decía que así era. El que fuese tan negado al sentimentalismo era consecuencia de sus malas vivencias tanto en Grecia como en algún otro sitio, en su lugar de origen quizás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora lo sabía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Así que mis visitas tuvieron un efecto negativo —reconocio con pesar—. Pensé que Camus… pensé que tendrían un efecto diferente en él. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nuevamente observó a ese hombre sin decir nada mirándolo con dureza y en ese momento entendió por qué Camus lo corrió dos veces, él mismo ya estaba deseando que se fuera. Era demasiada necedad el querer que las cosas fueran lo que no son ni podrían haber sido. Entonces optó por no revelarle la historia de Camus y el empleado de la tienda o no podría quitárselo de encima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Después de esa charla breve e incómoda con Milo pasaron un par de días antes de su partida a Finlandia, no tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo en Grecia pero estaba ahí por la posibilidad mínima de poderse arreglar con Sorrento, de no dejar las cosas mal con él ya que aún le quería pese a que él era fiel totalmente al dios Poseidón y a nadie más, pese a que no lo querría como al dios y jamás sería suyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo le daba miedo parecerse a Milo y que Sorrento fuera a correrlo a patadas de la casa de Julián Solo. No obstante, decidió ir para sacarse de dudas y lo que vio no lo se lo esperaba, tan solo llego a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y se topo con que Sorrento estaba subiendo a un taxi del Aeropuerto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--¡Hola Isaak! --lo saludó alegremente apenas lo vio acercarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya no había marcha atrás así que también se acercó a la puerta de la residencia la cual ya estaba cerrada y el taxi esperaba a Sorrento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pense que te quedarías al lado del dios —le dijo cortésmente.</p>
<p>—Yo también lo pensé pero… él me ha pedido que vuelva a casa, que retome mi camino y cuando sea un gran flautista irá a buscarme —respondio entusiasmado como siempre—. Eso será dentro de algunos años por supuesto.</p>
<p>—Ya veo.</p>
<p>—Si, ojala un día puedas visitarme en Viena, me dará mucho gusto verte. Debo irme porque el taxi me espera. Cuídate mucho Isaak, me dio gusto conocerte y pelear a tu lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esas palabras desanimaron a Isaak quien lo observó con tristeza entrar al taxi y penso que, seguramente, esas mismas palabras se las dijo Camus a su amante antes de partir rumbo a Siberia solo que él no tomaría el camino de Milo en ir a reclamar y reclamar lo que no pudo ser. En ese punto él ya sabía que las cosas con Sorrento jamás podrían ser ni llegarían a ser jamás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tendría la dignidad de volver a su casa y replantear su camino hacia otro rumbo así como hacía Sorrento y como debió hacer el caballero dorado en su momento. Al día siguiente él emprendió el camino hacia su casa en tren ya que no tenía el cosmos para viajar ni dinero para un billete de avión.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Continuará</strong>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hyoga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p><em>“Protege moi, Protege moi...</em>” - Placebo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>La voz de su colega seguía llamándolo, no lo había dejado en paz desde que llegara a su casa en Finlandia. ¿Qué necesitaba Hyoga que no hubieran aclarado en la reciente batalla en el templo marino? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya basta —pensó irritado dejando caer una taza en el suelo de la cocina— ¡Ya déjame en paz!</p>
<p>—Isaak, por favor. Necesito que hablemos.</p>
<p>—No hay más que decir, hablamos lo necesario en nuestro ultimo encuentro y lo que menos quiero es volver a cruzar palabra contigo.</p>
<p>—Entiendo a la perfección que estés enfadado conmigo pero, tienes que entender que debía cumplir con mi deber, nosotros debíamos quitar a los marinos de los pilares para derrotar a Poseidón. </p>
<p>—Si, eso ya lo sé —respondió cortante—, lo dijiste varias veces durante la lucha y quiero que dejes de repetirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz de Hyoga se silenció tan de repente como empezó dejando a Isaak en medio del silencio de su hogar, este se inclinó con cuidado para recoger los pedazos de la taza que se había resbalado de su mano y uno a uno los fue juntando para dejarlos sobre la mesa cercana. ¿Qué era tan urgente que Hyoga no lo dejaba en paz, qué necesitaba decirle con desesperación como para no darle ni un minuto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido insistente de la puerta, el joven suspiró con fastidio ya que, seguramente, sería el vecino molesto con su invitación a tomar café. Por un momento considero en marcharse de Finlandia para no volver jamás o migrar hacia el norte donde no hubiera personas que lo molestaran y lo dejaran sumergirse en su miseria en paz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoró la puerta entonces esperando que quien estuviera ahí se marchara enseguida. Sin embargo volvieron a llamar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Isaak, abre! Necesitamos hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz de Hyoga venía desde la entrada quien además llamaba a sin cesar a puerta y cada vez iba en intensidad haciendo que sus golpes retumbaran por toda la vivienda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Vamos, abre! Sé que estás ahí dentro. Tu cosmos me guio hasta acá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El marino se quedo pensativo un momento, no tenía un cosmos así que no entendió de donde salía eso de su “<em>cosmos</em>”. En Grecia el caballero dorado le hizo la misma observación, que con su cosmos supo que era marino y servido a Poseidón. Por un momento considero seguir ignorando a Hyoga pero el que lo hubiera encontrado en un sitio tan lejano de Grecia lo dejaba pensando en si había realmente perdido su cosmos luego de haber revivido o lo mantenía intacto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y la abrió lentamente encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Hyoga al otro lado, este iba solo aparentemente y se le veía agitado por el largo viaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Isaak… —el joven se quedo esperando alguna respuesta pero no la recibió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El marino simplemente lo observó con indiferencia esperando que le explicara por qué había ido hasta allá. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No eres muy buen anfitrión, ¿cierto? —le dijo suavemente esperando aminorar la tensión.</p>
<p>—¿Que quieres Hyoga? —el tono seco de Isaak y su mirada dura lo inspeccionaron de arriba abajo— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en querer hablar conmigo? Has venido desde tan lejos y ¿con qué propósito? ¡solo quiero que tu y el mundo me dejen en paz!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero Hyoga se lo impidió energéticamente sujetando la puerta por una orilla y mirándolo con rudeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me iré hasta que me escuches... te lo pido, por favor. Será muy rápido, prometo que solo te quitaré un par de minutos de tu tiempo.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Asi que, aqui es donde vivías antes de marcharte a Siberia —el joven observó detenidamente el lugar, como si aún percibiera el calor de hogar que hubo tiempo atrás—. Mi madre y yo vivíamos en un sitio parecido en Poliarni, no puedo creer cuán semejantes son nuestras viejas casas.</p>
<p>—¿Vas a decirme qué te trajo hasta acá? —le respondió descortés y sin ánimos de continuar con esa conversación. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Observó a Hoyga desde donde estaba deseando que aquella charla fuera lo más corta posible, en cambio su colega lo miraba con condescendencia y casi suplica como lo habia hecho siempre desde que eran aprendices. Esa mirada suya que le inspiraba ternura en el pasado ahora lo irritaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me dijeron que visitaste la tumba de nuestro maestro en Grecia.</p>
<p>—Es correcto, imagino que te lo dijo el caballero dorado ¿no es así? —Isaak sabía que fue ese hombre, el caballero dorado, quien se lo comunicó.</p>
<p>—Si, también me mencionó que hablo contigo por un rato, igual referente a Camus.</p>
<p>—Asi es. ¿Acaso quieres saber qué me dijo?</p>
<p>—No, no es mi intención indagar esa información. Más bien quisiera hablar contigo de la batalla y nuestro maestro; tengo la impresión de que le guardas rencor a Camus por algo que desconozco y quisiera limpiar su memoria contigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak lo observó con sorpresa, en realidad no esperaba que su colegia hubiera viajado desde tan lejos solo para querer limpiar la imagen del difunto maestro, realmente Hyoga tenía un fanatismo que rayaba en lo extremo, casi en lo ridículo y en ese momento Isaak supo que de no dejarlo decir todo lo que tenía que decir no se marcharía. No se iría hasta que se produjera una especie de catarsis que reparara la relación entre él y Camus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Continua…</p>
<p>—La forma en la que te expresaste de él en el pilar del Ártico, siento que estas enfadado por las cosas que pasaron durante nuestro entrenamiento y el que Milo mencionara que te veías molesto e incómodo delante de la cripta lo confirma. Seguramente has de estar molesto porque piensas que Camus se olvido de ti apenas caíste al agua a rescatarme por mi necedad.</p>
<p>—Si, algo así —mintió, estaba molesto con Camus pero su enfado iba más atrás en el tiempo—, aunque no tengo forma de confirmarlo ya que desapareci y a los pocos días tu obtuviste la armadura.</p>
<p>—Lo entiendo perfectamente pero estás equivocado… creeme Isaak estas muy equivocado, no sabes las veces que Camus trato de buscarte luego del incidente. No sabes las veces que me reprocho el haber desobedecido, el haber guardado los sentimientos por mi madre y que a él le hubiera costado un alumno.</p>
<p>—Hyoga…</p>
<p>—El me culpó Isaak, desde que desapareciste y antes de la prueba final me culpó de lo ocurrido así que el obtener la armadura de bronce no fue la gran gloria que yo hubiera imaginado. Aunque no lo pareciera el rencor de mi maestro por tu pérdida ahí estaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, Isaak no supo que decir aunque ciertamente ese tipo de reacciones por parte de Camus eran esperables ya que él se comportaba así pero no esperaba escuchar que este se había preocupado por él. Sin decir otra cosa fue a la cocina y puso agua a calentar mientras Hoyga tomaba asiento en la mesa pidiendo al marino le pasara una taza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que hay mucho que hablar —dijo Isaak al fin tomando asiento delante de él—, debo confesar que no me esperaba esta revelación; siempre pensé que yo le importaba más bien poco a Camus ya que solía dedicarte más tiempo que a mi.</p>
<p>—El tiempo que me dedicaba era para reprenderme ¿no lo recuerdas? Siempre me reprendía ya que se casó con la idea de que yo estaba gobernado por los sentimientos a mi madre y que no tenía nada más en mi mente. Estaba empeñado en hacerme como él.</p>
<p>—A mi me parecía que tú estabas empeñado en ser como él.</p>
<p>—Claro que no, yo soy yo y mi maestro es mi maestro. No somos iguales. Las cosas que logré en el entrenamiento fueron para hacerlo feliz y me validará como alumno. Eso es todo.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad? —Isaak se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con gravedad y algo de duda— Varias veces te vi buscando con insistencia su aprobación en todo y a mi apenas si me miraba.</p>
<p>—Él sabía que lo bueno que eras, de verdad lo tenía en mente todo el tiempo. Unos días después de tu desaparición me lo confirmo. Camus dijo que vio lo lejos que podrías llegar desde que vino hasta acá a buscarte, él creía firmemente que tu serías el portador de la armadura de bronce y aunque logré que me validara como alumno en la batalla de las doce casas… aun seguía ese sentimiento de culpa por tu perdida.</p>
<p>—¿Todo esto que dices es cierto?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, no lo digo por quedar bien contigo ni por querer que por la fuerza cambies de parecer respecto a Camus; lo digo porque es la verdad. Te convertiste en otro de los fantasmas que no dejaban dormir a nuestro maestro hasta el día en que fue llamado al Santuario para luchar contra nosotros.</p>
<p>—No sé qué decir…</p>
<p>—No digas nada solo quiero que lo consideres. No vine hasta acá para forzarte a entenderlo pero si quería que lo supieras por mi boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak le ofrecio café cosa que Hyoga acepto con agrado y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, el marino miraba el contenido de la taza debatiéndose si lo dicho por Hyoga era la verdad o solo un invento para hacerle ver a la fuerza lo que no era Camus. El joven solo sabía que este había muerto a manos del Cisne aunque se pregunto si, en algún momento de esa batalla, simplemente Camus se dejaría vencer cansado de todo, de los fracasos, de la pérdida de un alumno entre otras cosas de su visa y pasado incluyendo la extraña relación entre él y Milo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tampoco se imagino que se convertiría en otro de los fantasmas que lo persiguieran dia y noche y menos que hubiera dedicado tiempo a buscarlo luego de ser arrastrado por la corriente en el helado mar de Siberia. Quizás fue más que frustrante para él no dar con el cuerpo de Isaak y luego reportar su pérdida al Santuario. ¿Se lo habría dicho a su madre a quien prometiera que el niño volvería con vida? No quería pensar en eso ultimo ya que una noticia así la habría destruido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tengo que pensar y asimilar todo lo que me has dicho —respondió luego de un momento.</p>
<p>—Claro… lo entiendo, no es fácil luego de este tiempo —Hyoga lo volvió a mirar como antes y esta vez Isaak no encontró chocante esos ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eran los del Hyoga de siempre, su compañero de entrenamiento y casi hermano. Sin embargo, él no tenía modo de comprobar si lo que acababa de revelarle era cierto y, siendo las cosas como eran, él necesitaba confirmar toda esa información antes de agradecerle a Hyoga por decirle la verdad o tratar de matarlo por mentirle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo observó por un momento viendo como este miraba de reojo las diferentes partes de la vivienda, de verdad que aunque no hubiera vivido ahí le traía buenos recuerdos ya que sonreía levemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cómo era la casa donde vivías con tu madre? —le pregunto rompiendo el silencio—, ¿de verdad se parecía a este lugar?</p>
<p>—Si, mucho. Una casa pequeña de una sola planta llena de muebles muy similares a estos. Así vivíamos mamá y yo… —se quedo ausente por un momento, era evidente que narrar aquello removía muchos sentimientos en él—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún sigo sin entender el por qué ella decidió quedarse en el barco mientras naufragaba en vez de venir conmigo en el bote salvavidas… ¿por qué ella eligió ese camino? Durante todos estos años me lo he cuestionado sin saber la respuesta.</p>
<p>—¿Y la odias por eso?</p>
<p>—¿Disculpa?</p>
<p>—¿La odias por eso? Por abandonarte así —Isaak lo miro fijamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué habia hecho esa pregunta.</p>
<p>—No, aunque no lo creas, no la odio. Su partida me dio la fuerza para llegar hasta donde estoy y su recuerdo me ayuda a mantenerme en pie día a día; lo cierto es que sería mucho mejor si ella siguiera con vida aunque no sé si eso me hubiera llevado a convertirme en caballero o si Camus me hubiera ido a buscar como lo hizo contigo ya que fue la fundación Graude quien me mandó a Siberia en realidad.</p>
<p>—Ya veo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se callaron por otro minuto mientras bebían café, el silencio no era incómodo y entre pausas ambos parecían rememorar los viejos tiempos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —comenzó a decir el cisne—, tu familia llegara pronto y no quiero molestar.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes por eso, mi madre falleció hace no mucho y nadie más vivía con nosotros. No tengo hermanos y la familia de ella está en otra ciudad creo. Nadie vendrá.</p>
<p>—Lo lamento.</p>
<p>—Creo que mi relacion con ella era igual de estrecha que la tuya y tu madre. Quizás si tu madre hubiera vivido cuando fuiste elegido para entrenar en Siberia ella lo hubiera visto como una gran oportunidad para ti así como mi madre me dijo cuando Camus vino a buscarme; que era una buena oportunidad ya que ella era demasiado mayor y no le era fácil darme algo mejor.</p>
<p>—Siempre percibí que te molestaba que hablara de mi madre así como a nuestro Maestro.</p>
<p>—No me molestaba, de hecho, a veces lo que me molestaba era como Camus te trataba por eso. Como si a él sus padres lo hubieran tratado horrible y quisiera desquitarse con nosotros, como si lo hubieran enseñado a no tener sentimientos y era indispensable que nos los quitara también.</p>
<p>—Quien sabe… trato de no cuestionarme nada de eso ya que él era como era y estaba entregado a su deber pese a todo.</p>
<p>—Eso es cierto —reconoció Isaak—, él estaba entregado a su deber pese a todo. Tenía que dar la instrucción lo mejor posible y él lo intentaba lo mejor que podía. Era muy estricto pero buen maestro a fin de cuentas.</p>
<p>—Me alegra escuchar eso de tu boca.</p>
<p>—Nunca dudé de su capacidad de enseñanza, él como maestro fue intachable siempre supo lo que quiso y lo que debía hacer para lograrlo, es una pena que le haya costado la vida esa tarea. Siempre creí que era más frio y no tan emocional en el fondo.</p>
<p>—Yo espero que se haya ido mas tranquilo luego de nuestro enfrentamiento, fue muy difícil y emocional como bien dices. Creo que tú y él deben entender que las emociones son parte innata del hombre, no se pueden reprimir o extirpar así como así —Hyoga lo miro serio y convencido de sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y, aunque Isaak no quisiera reconocerlo del todo, tenía razón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se quedaron charlando un rato más sobre la batalla de Hyoga con Camus tanto en la casa de libra como en el onceavo templo. El joven le narro todos los detalles del enfrentamiento con entusiasmo y tristeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No tenía idea de que el Patriarca del Santuario era un hombre tan cruel y corrupto.</p>
<p>—Bueno, conociste a su hermano gemelo quien manipuló a un dios entonces era de esperarse que él también tuviera planes iguales de malignos; lo importante es que detuvimos a ambos hombres a pesar de lo cruel que eran. El Patriarca cayó y su gemelo malvado también.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue Sorrento el que le confió una parte importante de los planes del Dragón Marino así que ambos sabían al respecto, sabían de sus planes y sus negras intenciones: estaba comprobado que no obraba en pos del Emperador sino en satisfacer sus ambiciones personales. Isaak lo odiaba por eso, por pensar solo en sí mismo y no en la causa el Emperador, en ese momento el joven se cuestionó si realmente fue algo noble seguir con esa causa en vez de revelar esas intensiones a Poseidón en persona. Ahora ya no importaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me alegra que siga vivo —respondió de pronto—, vivirá con lo amargo de la derrota en vida. Debieron eliminarlo sabes.</p>
<p>—Nos concentramos más en el dios quien despertó de repente, resulta que estaba dormido en realidad. Por eso pudo ser manipulado tan fácilmente. Así que Dragon Marino ya no fue importante.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —respondió indiferente.</p>
<p>—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?</p>
<p>—No lo sé y, siendo honestos, no quiero pensar en eso ahora —dejo la taza sobre la mesa sin querer añadir nada más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pensar en el futuro no se le antojaba agradable ni prometedor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga se despidió de él pasados unos 40 minutos y ambos prometieron mantener el contacto. Isaak estaba algo renuente a reconocer que aquella plática le había venido bien, que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían ya que su idea de que Camus lo había olvidado y hecho a un lado era falsa; Hyoga suponía un discípulo complicado y por eso le dedicaba más tiempo esto lo sabía bien y ya estaba confirmado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al recordar a su maestro pensó, por un momento, en ir a Viena a visitar a Sorrento pero desechó la idea tan pronto como se generó en su cabeza. No sabía si volvería a interesarse por alguien tal cual le paso con él, realmente no estaba interesado en buscarse otra persona; por ahora prefería estar solo. Era verdad que no deseaba parecerse a su maestro en ese aspecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salio de casa un momento al caer la tarde caminando hacía los bosques cercanos, se sentía menos miserable que hacia unas horas aunque no del todo bien. La parte difícil sería asimilar que ya no servía a ninguna causa importante ni haría algo más; le era difícil no pensar que solo fue a Siberia a perder el tiempo por cinco años. Lo cierto era que debía encontrar otra motivación para seguir adelante algo que le impulsara así como Sorrento tenía su música y sus sueños él tenía que conseguir algo más, algo propio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizás retomar el camino donde lo dejo no sería mala idea pero no estaba convencido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia, alguien a quien no esperaba ver a unos metros de su hogar en Finlandia. Isaak giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el recién llegado a quien miro con poca sorpresa. Aquel hombre no iba a darse por vencido hasta tener todas las respuestas que quería aunque fuera casi imposible. Aunque responder a sus preguntas no fuera fácil él iba a persistir. El joven no estaba seguro si tanta insistencia le seguía pareciendo fastidiosa pero ahí estaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo lo miraba con gravedad caminando hacia él con paso firme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Seguí a Hyoga hasta aquí.</p>
<p>—Bueno pues llegas tarde, él se marcho hara unos veinte minutos —Isaak lo miro con cierto desden ya que no iba a darle al caballero dorado el gusto de intimidarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora no estaba en su territorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Se fue por allá —indicó Isaak—, si gustas seguirlo.</p>
<p>—Ya he hablado con él —indicó el caballero dorado— y no tiene las respuestas que busco o no todas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres saber caballero? Ya te hemos dicho lo que conocemos sobre Camus, ¿qué otra cosa necesitas de él, de su memoria?</p>
<p>—Ya no estoy seguro… no sé que estoy buscando —confesó.</p>
<p>—Bueno ya que estás aquí, quiero que me cuentes tu parte de la historia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora él haría las preguntas, Milo le había sembrado la idea en la cabeza y le tocaba saciar su curiosidad.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Continuará…</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Gracias por leer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Milo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em>“A sad cliché of love and hate</em>” - L.O.G.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ambos caballeros se observaron por un momento largo, ninguno dijo palabra en esos minutos tan solo se limitaron a cruzar miradas que parecían estar atravesando sus cuerpos de un lado a otro. Isaak no iba a permitir que se marchara sin contarle lo que paso, sería desde su punto de vista, pero era tanta la insistencia y Camus vivió con el fantasma de Milo revoloteando en su inconsciente por las noches que necesitaba conocer la historia, así podría cerrar el capítulo de Camus que tanta intriga le causaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cuéntame tu versión de la historia y te diré si tengo lo que buscas —Isaak lo dijo confiado de sí mismo y con la intención de intimidar al caballero dorado que lo miraba con gravedad.</p>
<p>—No estoy tan seguro de eso —respondio Milo a la ofensiva observando con mirada fiera al joven insolente delante de él—. Quiero que sea a mi modo.</p>
<p>—Has venido hasta acá y ¿piensas que te dire las cosas sin decirme qué demonios paso entre tu y mi maestro que lo tuvo mal durante varias noches? Por favor, no soy tonto y sé que te mueres por exprimirme el cerebro para obtener respuestas —lo miro mordaz y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fue hacia él con paso decidido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora que habia hablado con Hyoga sentía que era su deber encontrar la causa de los traumas de su maestro y algo le decía que aquel hombre era, en parte, responsable de esos temores nocturnos, mal humor y necesidad de falta de emociones, esa terquedad en quitarle a Hyoga lo que lo hacia humano. La humanidad perdida de Camus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estas muy seguro de que yo tengo las respuestas que buscas, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—En eso tienes razón.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué piensas que yo poseo otra información que no te hayan dicho Hyoga o el mismo Camus en persona?</p>
<p>—Pasaste más tiempo con él que Hyoga. Camus dejo el Santuario de repente con la mentira de que iba a entrenar algun discípulo sin embargo, no había recibido una indicación formal del Patriarca cuando ya estaba con un pie en este país.</p>
<p>—Bueno eso explicaría el por qué vino a buscarme en persona —pensó Isaak un momento antes de responder—, eso explicaría por qué apareció de repente en la puerta de mi casa; había hecho un análisis rápido de mi antes de que yo recibiera una invitación formal a unirme a los aprendices… así como la recibió Hyoga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo que Milo sabía era que él trató de cortejar a Camus apenas este regresó de Siberia sin embargo, desde el inicio, el recién nombrado caballero de Acuario mostró más interés en otro colega que en el mismo Milo, un colega a quien no pudo perdonar nunca por tener el corazon de Camus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El y yo… tuvimos una relacion complicada —comenzó a decir—, intente acercarme a él desde que volvio de su entrenamiento pero no mostraba interes en mi, yo era joven y tonto, busque pleitos muchas veces con ese otro caballero y echaba bronca a Camus por eso mismo.</p>
<p>—Porque no podías aceptar esa realidad en la que mi maestro estaba con alguien más.</p>
<p>—Exacto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo guardo silencio por un minuto, la mirada de Isaak lo incomodaba ya que sentía sus ojos perforandole el cuello. Isaak, por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos encima y algo le decía que esa historia tenía algo muy oscuro en el trasfondo, la forma en la que Milo narraba las cosas, esa mezcla entre arrepentimiento y melancolía perfectamente acomodados para ganarse la simpatía de Isaak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esto va a terminar mal —penso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo vio pasar la mano por su rostro dos o tres veces, el caballero dorado tenía algun secreto o una carga pesada sobre la espalda ya que no tenía sentido que le estuviera diciendo todo aquello cuando apenas lo conocía; simplemente deseaba sacarse algo de la pesada carga a sabiendas que el marino lo podría juzgar horriblemente, como si fuese a paso lento hacia una guillotina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y qué pasó después? Camus te esquivaba porque, claramente, estaba con alguien más ¿luego qué?</p>
<p>—Yo insistí, dia a día me hacía el aparecido por donde Camus pasara para que me notara, para que se fijara en mí y, poco a poco, se fuera conmigo dejando al molesto amorio que tenía. Pero no pasaba. Camus tenía un lazo fuerte con aquella persona y se iba fortaleciendo conforme yo avanzaba. Entre más me acercaba a Camus más se refugiaba en ese amor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro antes de continuar e Isaak lo miraba impasible, se imaginaba levemente hacia donde iba ese relato y solo aguardaba con paciencia que llegara a la parte fatal de la historia, a la parte donde Camus era destruido y no quedaban pedazos de él más que esos breves momentos de paz que tuvo a veces en esos cinco años que lo conocío.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El huia de mi todo el tiempo o me trataba como a cualquier colega y eso me mataba. No era especial a sus ojos y siempre lo supe, lo supe desde que lo conoci cuando eramos niños poco tiempo antes de marcharse a Siberia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo volvio a guardar silencio no sabiendo si esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Isaak pero este no decía nada, solo lo miraba con desprecio esperando a que continuara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué insististe sin aceptar la realidad? —pregunto rompiendo el incomodo silencio cual frágil cristal—, ¿por qué te importaba tanto acercarte a él?</p>
<p>—Porque lo amaba... —respondio sin más mirando al infinito.</p>
<p>—Escucha lo que dices —Isaak se planto delante de él con mirada iracunda—, dices que lo amabas ¿cómo amas a quien ni siquiera conoces? Solo lo acosabas sin sentido pero ¿te tomaste un día para tratar de conocerlo?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que si, varias veces le pregunte que le incomodaba ya que estaba claro que tenía problemas de insomnio pero solo me decía que lo perseguían fantasmas aunque… jamás quizo ahondar en el tema —respondio con tristeza en la voz—, nunca quiso revelarme más allá de esas palabras ahora que lo pienso bien… —se quedo en silencio haciendo introspeccion, hallando en lo profundo de su persona una respuesta que conocía pero se negaba a reconocer plenamente— y bueno… creo que entre a la lista de sus fantasmas.</p>
<p>—¡No me estás diciendo todo! —replicó sin quitarse de enfrente—, ¿qué paso despues?, ¿qué hiciste que Camus llego a odiarte tanto como para correrte de su casa y de su vida? Ibas hasta Siberia a reclamar, ¿qué paso después Milo?</p>
<p>—¡Eso no te importa!</p>
<p>—¡Claro que me importa! Era mi Maestro y no me interesa si Hyoga paso por alto lo que sea que hayas hecho pero no te perdonare si hiciste algo que lo quebrara.</p>
<p>—El ya estaba quebrado, yo no hice nada más… —Milo trato de defenderse pero se sentía acorralado por las palabras filosas de Isaak, aquel joven se acercaba peligrosamente a un secreto que el santo dorado de escorpion se tenía bien guardado—, solo quería ayudarlo, solo quería que él dejara de tener miedo por las noches pense que si lo ayudaba a abrirse podría estar en paz solo que deje de lado el hecho de que no quería abrirse conmigo, que yo no era esa persona especial en su vida.</p>
<p>—Y lo obligaste ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—Si, lo hice una noche luego de pedirle, de rogarle, que pasara un rato conmigo en mi templo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak clavó aun más la mirada presionando a Milo a revelar el terrible secreto que el joven se imaginaba, aquel saco de suciedad que el caballero dorado tenía escondido en su persona, mismo saco que Camus decidió arrumbar en alguna parte de su mente junto con otros más. Increíble que alguien como Milo se hubiera llamado “amigo” de su maestro y, peor aun, que dijera haberlo amado. Hay cosas que no se le hacen a un ser amado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bebimos de más esa noche y por un momento realmente parecía estarse divirtiendo. Ambos lo estábamos pasando bien, yo pensaba que las cosas iban en marcha y este reconocería que yo no le era indiferente, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía, así que me resulto muy fácil propasarme… por decir lo menos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Empezó por un beso inocente luego de beber varias copas de un vino que conseguí en el pueblo, nos reímos, bromeamos y tuve la inquietud de besarlo; él me miro extrañado, no esperaba ese movimiento pero no dijo nada más solo se quedo mirandome con sorpresa así que lo hice de nuevo entonces puso resistencia diciendo que solo eramos amigos, que yo no debía besarlo así si no había algo entre nosotros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se quedo callado otro minuto mientras Isaak miraba al suelo con desaprobacion, sus sospechas eran ciertas así que solo espero el final de la historia para confirmarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo lo forcé no solo a besarnos sino a más no sé como use mis técnicas para quebrar su voluntad y que hiciera lo que yo deseaba. Tenerlo era mi deseo y mi ego me lo exigía, mi estupido orgullo que no aceptaba un NO por respuesta. El me dio con su mejor técnica al decirme la verdad: “No te amo Milo y no me interesas” esas fueron sus palabras, como dije, su mejor golpe con el que me quebró todo sin siquiera lanzar un golpe físico.</p>
<p>—¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo tan asqueroso! —Milo observó a Isaak y este le devolvió una mirada cargada de repugnancia, justo como Camus lo había mirado esa noche— Como es que alguien como tu porta una armadura dorada, alguien que se deja llevar por los placeres de la carne e ignora su honor atacando a un colega de esa forma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milo lo observo sin decir palabra, el juicio de ese joven era idéntico al de su maestro, solo Camus podría haber dicho algo así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No sé qué decir caballero pero así pasaron las cosas, no vi a Camus en los siguientes días ya que se las arregló para esconderse de mí y cuando menos lo esperaba me llegó el rumor de que se había marchado a Siberia a entrenar discípulos y estaría en esa tarea por cinco años —el joven alzo la mirada al cielo como si acabara de tener una revelación—, ahora entiendo por qué se marchó; me odiaba demasiado ya que luego de esa noche el amorio que tenía con otro caballero se termino también. Creo que Camus nunca pudo perdonarme por eso, por haber terminado la relacion que él tenía con otro.</p>
<p>—En ese caso su odio es lo que menos te mereces caballero —Isaak le dio la espalda caminando unos pasos lejos de él—. Eres repugnante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquel hombre le enfermaba y ahora se daba cuenta del por qué pasaban algunas cosas, sucesos como ese le abrían los ojos al por qué no llego a las filas de Atena, gente como Milo mancillaban el buen nombre de esa élite de caballeros. Así Isaak llego a la conclusión de que era mejor seguir por su lado que no deseaba codearse como gente como el hombre que tenía enfrente, quien sabe si en el futuro se presentaría la oportunidad de enrolarse en un ejército que valiera la pena pero él seguiría adelante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Quiero que te marches de aqui —le dijo al fin—. Nunca fuiste digno de Camus y eso lo sabes bien, evadir la realidad y mancharla con sangre no sirve de nada.</p>
<p>—Entiendo… solo quiero saber una cosa antes de irme, Isaak. ¿Camus llego a mencionarme alguna vez cuando estuvo con Ustedes? —dijo con súplica en la voz— ¿alguna vez dijo mi nombre?</p>
<p>—Lo siento pero no —respondio seco y contundente—, jamás te menciono ni siquiera esas veces que fuiste a Siberia a verlo. Solo causaste que se desquitara con nosotros, que sacara la rabia que le daba verte haciéndonos entrenar duramente —lo decía con toda la dureza posible, realmente deseaba restregarle la mugre que sus visitas habían dejado y las huellas que aun estaban ahí—. Tus visitas tuvieron un efecto negativo, no habría querido decirtelo pero ahora que sé la verdad entre tu y mi maestro no tengo reparos en restregarlo en tu cara.</p>
<p>—Entiendo… una cosa más ¿él tuvo otros amores mientras estuvo en Siberia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak guardó silencio, hubiera dejado caer esa bomba pero no estaba del todo seguro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Interpreta mi silencio caballero, no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no quieras saber.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —aquel silencio lo decía todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camus tuvo otros amores en Siberia, seguro habría llegado mucho más allá con cada uno con tal de borrar de su mente y cuerpo aquel amargo trago que Milo dejo en su vida. Al caballero escorpion le dolía el hecho de que Camus hizo lo posible por dejarlo atrás marchándose no solo de Grecia y de su vida sino siguiendo adelante haciendo que el escorpion dorado se preguntara si era momento de hacer lo mismo, de pedir perdon a la tumba de Camus por las penas causadas y dejarlo atrás aunque no sería suficiente porque el daño ya estaba hecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Observó a Isaak una ultima vez antes de irse pero este le daba la espalda, tal y como Camus hiciera aquel día que salio molesto de su templo para no volver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Adios caballero —dijo Isaak con toda calma—, vete y no vuelvas nunca más porque te mataré si te veo en mi camino y te prometo que no tendré piedad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y eso haría Milo quien se dio la vuelta para no volver a ver a los discípulos de Camus dejando Finlandia en ese momento. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaak regreso a su casa con la mente más clara luego de todas las visitas que recibió ese día, todo paso en un solo día; un ir y venir entre sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos al respecto de su maestro y lo que lo rodeaba; estaba más que convencido de que Milo había sido el causante del quiebre final de Camus y lo que lo llevo a la muerte: a dejarse vencer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pudo haber ganado la batalla contra Hyoga Maestro, pero no podía haber dos vencedores, no podía haber dos custodios en el mismo templo. Una ley de la física sencilla. Al final Usted tomo la decisión y yo respeto su deseo —dijo en voz alta mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse—. Maestro, lamento mucho no haber entendido sus motivaciones pero espero que esté donde esté pueda guiar de nuevo mi camino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penso en Sorrento y sus decisiones. No podía culparlo por querer seguir con su vida al lado del Emperador luego de concluir con sus metas personales; en ese momento sintió envidia del joven, al final él no tenía otras metas personales que seguir. Se sintió vacio de pronto, un vacio en su interior que no sabía como iba a llenar y que sería su siguiente objetivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emprendió el camino de vuelta ya que necesitaba poner tantas ideas y pensamientos en orden puesto que estos le revoloteaban en la cabeza sin descanso y, a medio camino, encontró al amable vecino que lo recibiera por la mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Que sorpresa —lo miro con cierta alegría—, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.</p>
<p>—Bueno, tenía años de no dar un paseo por los alrededores —respondio cortes—, por cierto quisiera decirle que con gusto acepto su invitacion al café.</p>
<p>—Vaya que alegría que aceptes, vamos de vuelta a casa. Mi esposa lo prepara delicioso, te gustará ya verás</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Gracias por leer. Solo es una historia, no estoy afirmando que los personajes sean tal cual como lo plasmo aquí.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>